


Fight Me?

by celmatesakiller



Series: Holiday Themes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cas is a cutie, Doctor!Cas, Firefighter!Dean, Late Night Writing, M/M, bobby is in charge as always, dean is a dumbass who thinks he’s invincible, den needs to learn how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Dean really didn’t want to spend it in the hospital of all places.





	Fight Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it’s really short and not my best, but oh well. Schools started again so I’m not fully here right now but enjoy!

Well, I guess there was worse things than spending Valentine’s Day in hospital.

Wait, no. There definitely wasn’t.

“Hospitals are the _worst_.”

“Oh quit your whining, boy.” Bobby growled out while he wrote down my info. Being a firefighter sucked. But of course I just _had_ to launch myself out a window and break my arm in the process. Jesus Christ, the shit I do for people.

“All done. Now you wait here and wait for some pretty nurse to call you in, while I head back to the station and actually manage the joint.” Bobby spoke, patting me on the head before walking out and leaving me alone. Chief Bobby Singer, everyone.

After years of waiting, I finally heard my name be called, so me being me, I _gracefully_ made my way to the room I was led to. And by gracefully, I mean with the grace of a fighter fighter on ice. Which was hilarious to watch, by the way.

“The doctor will see you in a moment.” The nurse, Lisa, smiled, before also leaving me alone. Again. Damn Valentine’s Day was the worst day, I swear. Saving cats, jumping out of burning buildings, it sucked.

But then the door opened. And the most breathtaking guy walked in. Shouldn’t he be a model? Or an actor? He’s too damn pretty to be a doctor.

“Mr. Winchester! I’m Dr. Novak, I’ll be taking care of your arm for you today. What exactly did you do?” He spoke in the most arousing, gravelly, deep voice. And those eyes? Hot damn!

“Uh,” I started, trying to come back to reality. “Dean. Please, call me Dean. And uh, I jumped out a window.” I explained, trying to not stare at the handsome man in front of me.

“Okay, and why did you jump out a window? And was it in a storey building?” He asked in that same tone.

“Uh, I was working. And it was the second floor…” ok. This man was too gorgeous. I have to be dreaming.

“Right, and what is your work exactly, Dean.” He smirked. _He_ _fucking_ _smirked_.

“I’m a fire fighter.” The urge to end that sentence with _sir_ was too strong for my liking.

He nodded, and continued to explain what would happen. After a few minutes, and a few more painkillers later, I was sat in a room having X-Rays taken of my arm. With more consulting, it was only a fracture, but there was other concerns the Doctor was concerned about, ya know, having jumped out of a window and all. So a few tests later, and a diagnosis of a concussion, I was Bang held for the rest of the day to make sure I’d be right.

A few hours passed of me just watching whatever rerun was playing on the T.V. and messing with my pillows, when Novak entered again.

“Hello, Dean. I just want to check you one more time to make sure you’re all good to go,” he paused, looking over my form hidden underneath the pillows. “Having fun there?”

“Fight me.” I growled, throwing a pillow at him, to which he laughed.

“Maybe later.”

More tests and a few more hours later, after being awoken from a _really_ good sleep, I was free to go. But what stopped me was the Starbucks cup of coffee sitting on the bedside desk, a messy but somehow pleasing scrawl written across it.

“ _Fight_ _me_?” It read, along with a series of numbers.

Holy shit.

Ho-ly shit.

Walking out of the room, I looked up and down the hallway to find Novak, but couldn’t see him anywhere. Giving up, I decided I would just call him tomorrow instead, when I saw him in the lobby, dressed now in more casual clothes, and leaning on the front desk, talking to the lady there.

At my presence, the doctor stood tall, smiled at me before waving to the front-desk-lady, and making his way over to me.

“Hi, Dean. How you feeling?” He asked, standing in front of me.

“Uh, better. Heaps better. I guess I can’t work for a while now with this,” I lifted my arm that had been set in a cast. “But oh well. Uh, thanks for the coffee.” I spoke, scratching the back of my neck with my good arm.

“It’s no worries. Figured it being Valentine’s and all, I wanted to make you smile since you spent all day here.” He smiles. It was a soft smile, but it reached his eyes. His eyes were so blue, they were almost supernatural. He was gorgeous.

“Uh, I don’t suppose you’d like to get some dinner? Doesn’t have to be anything fancy. You know, being Valentine’s and all?” I questioned, using his words back at him.

“I’d love to.”

And so now here we are, ten years later, and finding ourselves back at the same horrible Chinese restaurant across the street from the fire house, celebrating our ten years. 


End file.
